Vicious Cycle
by Apples Of Avalon
Summary: If love is a rollercoaster, then they're in for a wild ride (Yin/Yuck for the 50 Sentence Challenge).


**50 Sentence Challenge**

**#01 - Beginning**

The first thing he saw were blue eyes and a saccharine smiles; the first thing she saw were red eyes and furious growls.

**#02 - Hands**

Her fingers seemed so small and delicate compared to his own, scarred and rough from endless fighting.

**#03 - Weakness**

Part of Yuck hated Yin for manipulating him like this, and another part hated himself for allowing her.

**#04 - Chocolate**

"I don't think you're supposed to eat _this_ much, Yuck."

**#05 - Kiss**

Every time their lips met, the memory of Brett made her tongue taste bitter.

**#06 - Happiness**

He probably thought she wouldn't notice, but Yin could see a smile peeking from Yuck's lips from time to time.

**#07 - King**

He wanted to become Night Master more than anything, and what would be a Night Master without his Night Mistress?

**#08 - Fool**

On second thought, he should've noticed the Draining Gloves behind her back.

**#09 - Sun**

Her favorite thing about him were his eyes.

**#10 - Quarrel**

"So help me Shooda, you're going to get a bath whenever you like it or not!"

**#11 - Jealousy**

He was _this_ close of turning that four-eyed idiot into chicken nuggets if he kept touching her.

**#12 - Sickness**

As awful as the Woo Foo Flu was, Yuck certainly couldn't complain about the extra attention.

**#13 - Laugh**

When Yin heard him laugh sincerely for the first time, she was sure it was the happiest thing she had ever heard.

**#14 - Soul**

She was convinced that underneath all that hatred and anger, there was still a part of him worth saving.

**#15 - Blood**

Red and pink looked so lovely together, after all.

**#16 - Gift**

Yuck wondered if Yin would mind if she found out that most of his gifts for her were stolen; then again, she didn't have to know.

**#17 - Grave**

Maybe she was seeing things, but she could swear she saw a scruffy rabbit silhouette wonder by Master Yo's tombstone.

**#18 - Melody**

"C'mon; sing for me again."

**#19 - Stable**

With Yin, Yuck felt the one thing that always eluded him: inner peace.

**#20 - Ugly**

"You're tellin' me..." Yin looked away embarrassed and Yuck raised an eyebrow as he held her gift in his hands; "that _this_ is supposed to be a quilt?"

**#21 - Formal**

Yuck didn't stop swearing under his breath as he tugged at his shirt collar for the rest of the night, but despite that Yin still thought he looked very handsome in his tux.

**#22 - Question**

"How did we even end up _dating_?"

**#23 - Fire**

She loved it when his nails left scorching trails down her spine (but she would never admit it out loud to him).

**#24 - Innocence**

Maybe he craved her so badly because she was everything he would never be.

**#25 - Freedom**

Only when she was with him, far away from the world she knew, was that Yin felt free at last.

**#26 - Wash**

Maybe if she scrubbed hard enough, she would be able to wash his scent off her fur.

**#27 - Waltz**

His movements were rough and clumsy, but he was trying for her nonetheless and that's all that mattered.

**#28 - Taboo**

Yuck agreed never to bring up Brett again; Yin agreed never to bring up Oliver in return.

**#29 - Child**

"You're having a _**what!?**_"

**#30 - Tears**

She promised herself that she would not cry for him; not again.

**#31 - Quiet**

Most times, there were no words - be it shameless flirting or passionate insults - needed at all; most times, silence was good enough.

**#32 - Lock**

He had to store his emotions away; bury them deeply in his heart before they ruined him - before _she_ ruined him.

**#33 - Hollow**

When Yin left, she took any good there might have been in him with her.

**#34 - Torn**

On one hand she had her family and her duty, on the other she had _him_...how was she supposed to choose?

**#35 - Victory**

And before he knew it, his back was against the ground and she was laughing in his ear; "I win."

**#36 - Birthday**

He had never bothered with birthdays - for him, there was nothing special about being created in the middle of a grocery store, but Yin baking him a cake just for him had been a...pleasant surprise.

**#37 - Food**

How could she possibly think that a pizza-eating contest with him was a good idea?

**#38 - Quirks**

Every day she learned a little more about him; like how much he loved spicy food or the way his ear twitched when she stroked his head.

**#39 - Memory**

"_Brett isn't here anymore."_

**#40 - Gentle**

Yuck couldn't be gentle with anyone if he tried; anyone but her.

**#41 - Supernova**

He had to admit it; Yin could be downright terrifying when angry (and sort of hot, too).

**#42 - Body**

Underneath her fingers, old scars and bony limbs told the stories that Yuck would never dare tell out loud to her.

**#43 - Power**

Old habits die hard.

**#44 - Fortune**

Yuck didn't believe in fate; he was determined to forge his own future, and if he wanted Yin to be in it then no (un)godly force in the universe could do anything about it.

**#45 - Mad**

The odd look she gave him reminded him that she couldn't hear the two rabbits in his head like he did.

**#46 - Death**

As she desperately reached out for his dissolving hand, he thought bitterly to himself that he should have known his grip on reality wouldn't last forever.

**#47 - Walls**

She wonders when he'll finally let her in.

**#48 - Wishes**

Maybe in other circumstances, another time, another life...maybe then Fate wouldn't be such a spiteful bitch to them and they would see each other again.

**#49 - Lies**

"You should've known better, Honey Bunny."

**#50 - Run**

Diving into the unknown, together they will leave the world behind.


End file.
